


What Scott may know...

by godrics_quill22



Series: Stisaac: is it so bad? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal, Caught, Cheating, Dancing, Feelings, Fisting, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Isaac can't, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasms, Pack papa Derek, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Scenting, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott is so sweet, Sequel to "What Scott doesn't know...", Sex, Spit Roasting, Teasing, a little regret, awaked love, best friend and boyfriend, copios abounts of cum, emotions resurfacing, felattio, lovemaking, monster in tight hole, more than he should, not really - Freeform, oh i'm a meanie, oran, poledancing, riding cock, shower, stiles loves scott, stisaac - Freeform, strip teasin, talk, talk of love, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walked into School with a foul mood, not ready to face the day. </p><p>Curiosity killed Isaac. And to think he was a wolf, not a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptations and submissions...

**Author's Note:**

> So i did this really stupid thing where I accidentally deleted the original piece so i'm reposting. Quite painfully too. *facedesks*
> 
>  
> 
> anyway...
> 
> WARNING: This is a mainly smut fic with little plot. Maybe a lot but still the smut is a lot. It also contains sex relationships between two males so if you're one of those "people" -you know yourself- stay away.
> 
> If you're still tagging along though... Enjoy.

It has been a month and some weeks since the day Scott came back and Isaac has been invested in that relationship because yes, he truly loved Scott. That feeling he felt for the alpha, it went beyond gratitude or whatever similar feelings there were. No, it went far deeper than that. He could start mentioning things about him that he absolutely loved, and never find an end to it but then there was Stiles. And what had happened between them some time back. The things he said. The fact that he had meant them. And that fact that Stiles had confessed love to him before he left the next day.

He was confused. His dick jumped for Stiles but his head and heart jumped for Scott. No one deserved to be put through this. Absolutely no one.

It has been a month, and sometime during that visit "two hours later" when Scott got to his house and gave him the biggest hug, showered him with eager accounts of Mexico and his killer smiles, the guilt set in. He didn't know how Isaac had felt because they had never gotten around to having that talk. It seemed they both decided silently to not open that can of worms and the more guilty he felt, the more that infatuation with Isaac seemed to fade.

One month is a long time to have something so big up your ass but what Isaac did... How he did it... It was seared into Stiles' memory so hard he had no idea how to erase it. He couldn't even fuck around anymore.

For some reason, everyone just fell short in comparison to his Isaac. Of course they met each other. More often than before. Or maybe that was just how it seemed to him but they never discussed it.

He woke up that morning feeling really jittery. He had no idea whu but he just shrugged it off as one of those things. The things that just happened to him for no reason at all but in spite of that, when he walked into the hallway and headed to his locker, he was still gloomy as could be. 

A part of being supernatural -a werewolf- was the enhanced senses- in a school full of hormonal teens, meant he had learnt to mask his senses oh so well but then intuition still worked. So did perception, and that was why when he looked up from his locker and saw Stiles walk into the hallway, he knew something was wrong. In spite of himself, he pulled his phone out and sent a -- Is something wrong? -- text to Stiles.

When his phone beeped in his pocket, Stiles reached into it to pull it out, jerking out of his trance when he saw who the text was from. Isaac. He tapped on it to read it, a slow smile forming on his lips. Isaac never texted him unless he was asking about Scott or there was a pack emergency but this time was different. This time he was concerned about him, and Stiles... Stiles felt all the memories of those two days start to seep into his brain again. He may feel like shit but he knew just what would make him feel better and he held the key in his hands. Isaac. Or better yet, Isaac's 11" monster plowing into him. Oh yes. "I miss you." he whispers, not looking up at Isaac and with his breath held, he managed to add. "I miss you all the time I just really *really* need you, Isaac." he wasn't done speaking and was in the middle of locking his locker when he felt familiar hands grab his and start dragging him out of the hallway and out of the school. 

The first place Isaac found that was remotely secluded was where he stopped, flipped Stiles around and burried his face in the boy's neck, scenting him like he had wanted to for so long now. It felt familiar yet at the same time, different. Pulling back, he muttered; "Your scent changed."

Stiles hadn't expected that. Well, he hadn't expected *any* of that. To be pulled away from his locker, Isaac's urgent strides, the scenting, -oh god the scenting!- and for Isaac to say that his scent had changed. That confused him somehow. "Uhh.. Is that like a bad thing or is it okay?"

"Neither, I guess." Isaac responded simply, his knuckles brushing in that same spot where his nose had been only moments ago. "It smells different but your scent is still there."

"Must be the absense of sex and semen in my body.." Stiles suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, his hands moving up to Isaac's waist to grip into his shirt. "I've not had sex in 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days and god knows how many hours because every time I want to get with someone, I just think of your monster and how it felt buried deep inside me and I.. I fucking can't but i'm so horny and I can't fuck anyone too. You ruined me. And I want you to keep doing it. I don't care anymore. Just... Just fuck me, Isaac." Stiles panted out. 

It seemed with every word the boy spoke, his grip got tighter and his breath shallower and Isaac really was gone because that shifting of scents that Stiles did so beautifully, was happening and he really... Really couldn't just say no to this. He looked around. { Wrong place. } he thought to himself as he pulled back from Stiles. "Let's go to your house. Now."

"No. No we can't go there. My dad is home. He took the day off." Stiles added, his mind working around where they could possibly have their next rendezvous. QWe can go to your.."

"My *actual* house, no. No matter how much joy it would give me to fuck around the house so my father's spirit is toasting in the flames of hell, the place is too dirty and might turn me off. We can go to Melissa's because well, Scott would smell it when he comes home later and..."

"We can go to the sheriff's station." Stiles deadpanned, dragging Isaac with him towards his jeep.

"Wait, what? You want me to fuck you inside the sheriff station? Are you insane?"

"It's the only place I can think of and Parrish is probably off doing both his daily rounds and dad's so that'll give us at least an hour and a half. Think we can make the most out of it." Stiles smirked over his shoulder at Isaac who just chortled, a cunning grin spreading out across his face.

A few minutes saw them parked at the parking lot of the station and Stiles was fishing for the "spare key" he had to the place. Obviously, his father knew nothing of the existence of said key but that was why that little tit bit was never getting mentioned. Like ever.

The atmosphere changed the moment they were safely locked up inside the station. It became eerie. Not at all like before but holding a certain amout of surreal intensity to it. Isaac whirled Stiles around to face him, his hold firmer, face sterner, eyes colder than Stiles had ever seen them and oh yes he liked what it did to him just looking at Isaac. "Why did you bring me here, Stiles?" the taller boy whispered, knowing the answer full well but something about the tone he used, as well as the firm grip he had on the back of Stiles' neck told him an answer was required.

Stiles, going out on a limb and opting for a more.... *technical* answer, reached downwards and palmed Isaac through his pants, his smaller palms sliding along the thick layout of Isaac's hardening cock through his pants while his eyes met the wolf's with the same intensity.

Well that was unexpected. Isaac thought when he felt Stiles' hands on his cock through his pants, his eyes clouding over as he kept looking into the boy's face. "You wanna suck my cock, is that it?" he whispered sensually. "you wanna gag on my monster and beg for me to fuck you inside your own father's office, is that it, Stiles?" His smirk was cocky as he still kept Stiles' face up by holding his chin.

The mention of Isaac's monster cock made Stiles whimper. He had seen it in the school showers for the past month and a half, watched the thick piece of meat hanging out of Isaac's godly body, the biggest Stiles had seen. And had. He nodded, lust making his mouth dry. It was now occuring to him that if they did the deed, he would be getting fucked and pounded in his own father's office and at this point he didnt even care, Isaac could bend him over his fathers desk for all he cared. "I wanna suck and gag on your monster, I want to get fucked by it." Stiles words weren't even concious, lust was speaking for him. "I wanna make up for being a bitch before. Waaay before."

"oh yeah you were a bitch alright..." Isaac's lips crashed hard on Stiles' forcefully pushing his tongue into the other's mouth to devour it, moaning into Stiles' mouth, then before the boy could respond to the kiss, he pulled back abruptly, staring down into his face, licking his own lips at the sight of Stiles' slightly swollen lips then stepped away from him. He backed away till he flopped down onto the seat in the office, legs spread wide as he beckoned the boy over to him with a finger. "come here, Stiles... Come and take your position on the floor... Come and be my bitch like I know your asshole wants you to be. Come on.." 

The kiss left Stiles breathless and as Isaac backed off he let out a small whimper, watching him take his place on the office chair. He waited for Isaac to beckon him and when he did Stiles lowered himself to the floor getting on all fours before moving towards Isaac, wanting to show that he was under Isaac's control. Something he'd never done because he loved topping from the bottom oh yes he did. He looked up at Isaac, his face inches from his crotch. He wanted to suck and gag. "I want to be your little bitch. I want to gag on it like a hungry bitch." 

"oh you don't get much of a choice anyway.." Isaac looked down at Stiles, the smirk still in place and yes he had loved that display earlier when Stiles had crawled towards him on all fours like some little pet waiting to be fed. Isaac's hands moved to his zipper to tug it open, his hands slipping under the band of his boxers to pull out his cock, cut, clean shaven and hanging at ten inches when semi hard. It had a few more inches to go bit it was still big. He wrapped his fist around it, grabbing Stiles by the back of his head till his lips were hovering above the head of his cock. Isaac slapped the boys mouth with his cock head, taunting. "yeah you want this, don't you, bitch? Mhm... I'll stuff your mouth only if you get fully naked for me. Come on, show me your body." then he let go of Stiles' head. 

The sight of Isaac's cock up close, huge and not even totally hard, made Stiles tremble with lust and intimidation. He had never sucked or been fucked by something so big from someone else except that time a few weeks ago when Scott was out of town and he and Isaac had had that rendezvous in his house, and knew from experience that he was going to leave here sore as fuck. Stiles moaned when Isaac smacked his tip against his lips and he nodded quickly. "I want my mouth fucked sir." The sir was an automatic response to Isaac's rulership. He quickly hurried out of his clothes, starting with his shirt and toeing off his shoes before taking off his pants. He turned so Isaac could see the now small pink asshole he'd be fucking.

"bend over the desk. Come on.." Isaac was enjoying this *way* too much but if Stiles wanted to be dominated, that was exactly what he was going to get. Calling him sir, that sent shivers down his body but he didn't concentrate on that. His focus was on owning Stiles in all the ways a person can own another till the point where the boy couldn't do without being fucked by him. "oh yes and spread your asscheeks for me, baby.. come on, spread it wide and show me that beautiful asshole imma be destroying." 

Isaac was going to dominate every inch of Stiles and the smaller boy knew it. He didnt know whether to be scared, excited or both. He did as he was told and stood up to bend over the desk, his legs a little distance apart so his ass cheeks were spread. He arched his back which caused his ass to rise up slightly, exposing his asshole and used his hands to spread his ass cheeks, his pulsating pink hole in view. He wanted Isaac to destroy his asshole to the point where he felt the werewolf's monster cock inside him long after he was done fucking him. Just like last time. Maybe get him through the next month and oh god he was starting to sound addicted. Like Isaac's cock was some sort of drug to him but if it was, he didn't mind. Had no complaints. "like that sir?" he whispered softly.

"mmmh just like that." Isaac hummed in approval and thank god for swivelling chairs because he slid closer to the boy, reaching out his hand and trailing a finger down his crack, loving the feel of Stiles' asshole breathing when his finger passed that familiar, yet not so familiar spot on his body then trailed his finger up again. On its next downward move, he slid his pointer finger into the boy, so deep inside, his knuckles were brushing Stiles' ass and he groaned when Stiles' inner muscles clenched around his finger. "oh yes just like that." 

Stiles whimpered as he felt Isaac's finger moving along his asshole before sliding it in. His asshole clenched tight around Isaac's finger, biting his lip to keep from whimpering as he felt Isaac's knuckle grazing his ass. He didnt know how he was going to handle getting fucked by that monster isaac had if a finger was enough to make him whimper. He really was going to get destroyed. "How will your monster fit in me sir?"

"I don't know, Stiles.... You're not as open and loose as before but what do you say we find out?" Isaac says, his voice low as he concerntrated on how Stiles' asshole opened and clamped around his finger then suddenly, with a groan, he pulled his finger out and dropped a hard slap on the boy's ass, causing Stiles' hands to drop away from where they had been holding his asscheeks apart and Isaac reached out to grab both of Stiles' ass cheeks to spread them open then he buried his face in there, rubbing it around, taking in Stiles' scent down there for a while before his tongue darted out to start fucking his hungry asshole. 

As Isaac began darting his tongue in and out of Stiles' tight asshole, Stiles moaned, gripping the sides of the table as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Isaac's tongue felt amazing and was driving him insane; his legs quivered slightly. "Fuck... Fuck! Isa- sir please.."

"mmmmh" Isaac moaned deep inside his chest. He has never eaten ass like this but Stiles' ass was beautiful and he smelled so good and intoxicating that he just couldn't get enough of him. He left small bites on his ass for a while before delving into his asshole again, pulling back and spitting into the now loose and wide open asshole before him then slapped Stiles' ass continuously. He alternated the action; spanking, rimming and fingering that asshole till he got just what he wanted. An asshole slicked with spit, open, wide and hungry for his cock. Isaac slid back with the chair and started stroking his cock. "come and suck me, bitch." he called from behind the visibly trembling boy. 

"Yes sir." Stiles turned around quickly, legs still shaky from the pleasure Isaac's tongue gave him and almost stumbled to him, dropping to his knees. The boy's mouth watered at the sight of Isaac's huge cock, waiting to be sucked and gagged on and wrap a hand around his cock before realising he need two. He started to pump slowly, trying not to show how intimidated he was by how big it was, especially the memory of that burn he felt, still feels. He dipped his head and begin lapping at the tip with his tongue before wrapping it around his lips and beginning to suck slowly, the corners of his mouth stretching as he lowered his head to take the first few inches.

Isaac growled low in his throat as he felt both of Stiles' palms wrap around his cock and when the other's lips started the slow torment on his cock, his head fell back momentarily, his cock jerking inside Stiles' mouth when the fragile boy started to take him in. He managed to open his eyes to look down at him, licking his lips at the sight of Stiles, cheeks stained with a blush, his whole body reddened from the sensations coursing through his body, lips swollen and also reddened as they stretched out around his large cock. His hand moved out to grab Stiles by his hair and push him down some more as he starts to fuck upwards into his mouth. "oh fuck yes!" 

Stiles looks into Isaac's eyes as he thrusts his hips upwards, his monster cock filling Stiles' mouth to the point where his lips stretch to accomodate the large meat fucking his mouth. The tip of Isaac's cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag; precum bubbling from the corners of his aching mouth. He licks the salty substance before sliding his mouth down Isaac's cock again, looking up so Isaac could see how much Stiles loved being his little bitch.

Isaac was growling now, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips at the sight of Stiles looking so slutty between his thighs. Oh if Scott could see this. See how much of a bitch his saintly best friend was. With that thought of how corrupted Stiles was for his cock, he pulled Stiles' swollen lips off his cock by his hair, pulling his face up close to Isaac's who leaned in and run his tongue sinuously along Stiles' swollen lips, not regarding the spit and precum on them. "you want my spit in your mouth, Stiles?" 

Stiles was surprised at how much of a submissive slut he was for Isaac's cock and how much he wanted to get his holes fucked and used; the thought of Isaac knowing how slutty he could be didn't even bother him. He was fine with Isaac thinking of his tight ass bent over whenever he saw him. It's not like this would be the first time. When Isaac lifted his head by his hair, Stiles nodded rapidly at the question. "Please... please, I want your spit in my mouth sir!"

Isaac dropped a dollop of spit into Stiles' mouth, his cock throbbing at what was going on. He's never had anyone submit to him the way that Stiles did and he loved it. He watched as Stiles swallowed the spit then spat continuously into the boy's mouth before capturing his swollen lips in a bruising hard kiss, his fist moving down to grab Stiles' cock and jerk him off at a fast pace. 

Stiles had known since the time they fucked that Isaac was someone he wouldn't mind submitting to and this felt too good to be true. He wanted his cock in his mouth and ass, he wanted to get fucked by him. He swallowed the  
spit, the spit mixing with the traces of precum still in his mouth. When Isaac grabbed Stiles' cock he let out a moan, his whole body seeming to vibrate with pleasure.

"get up." It was a curt order even as he stroked Stiles' cock and devoured his lips in the most sinful ways. His tongue pushed into the boy's mouth, roaming his mouth, mapping it out and scooping some of his own spit and precum into his mouth before pulling back to repeat the order. "get up, Stiles and turn your back to me." Isaac was still in his clothes and it seemed Stiles didn't mind. Or he hadn't even noticed. 

The mixing of Isaac's precum with his spit ran down Stiles' throat as Isaac ordered his bitch to turn around. Before Stiles did so, he realised the taller boy had left his clothes on. Stiles was going to wait for permission to take it off but the lust was already too far gone for control like that, he wanted to see the body that would be fucking him and destroying his asshole. He turned back around and trailed his fingers to Isaac's shirt, the words that left his mouth sounding sultry with lust and desire. "doesnt.. daddy want to be naked?"

Isaac looked at Stiles, there was just something about him now the more he looked. A part of him wanted to give the boy the satisfaction of stripping him bare but there was this other part... The part that growled inwardly at the tone in which Stiles spoke, the more animalistic part of him. The beast. His hand shot out to grab Stiles', flipping the boy around forcefully while his other hand moved to shove down his own open pants till they were around his knees with a sigle jerk up of his hips and pulled Stiles into his lap, his hard monster now craddled in the boy's crack, his precum slicking the hole up as he growled into Stiles' ear. "sit on my cock, slut... Take it deep inside your asshole." 

The words that left Isaac's mouth made Stiles" legs quiver in lust and he did as he was told. He took a hold of Isaac's monster, which grazed the opening to his little pink asshole and slowly lowered himself onto the tip. A cry left his lips instantly, making Stiles blush. He bit his tongue to stop from more cries but  
the whimpers were uncontrollable. Isaac's thick tip forced Stiles' hole open, struggling against the tight clenching of Stiles' ass. Stiles grinded his ass slightly till the first few inches of his daddy's cock were shoved in it. He looked down to see that there was still what looked like 6 inches left of Isaac's monster that were yet to be inside Stiles' hole. He was Isaac's bitch and wanted to show he knew it by riding his cock like a good slut but he didn't know how to make the rest of the monster fit. He whimpered. "Daddy you need to do the rest.."

He found it amazing, actually, how easily and eagerly Stiles obeyed him and carried out his demands with not so much as a grumble. Well, he did gramble but it wasn't because he didn't want to, it was in sheer pleasure which he shared with Isaac because Isaac has never fucked a human asshole. No he had fucked supernaturals, split them in two and watched as they healed themselves almost instantly but Stiles... Stiles took his cock like a pro and to reward him, he reached his hand around them to wrap around the human's cock, not stroking, just drumming his fingers across the sizeable length in his fist. His lips moved to the back of Stiles' neck and blew warm air on the skin there before whispering to him. "breath in, Stiles... Take a deep breath." then without saying any more, he stood up with the boy still wrapped around him and shoved him face first and bent over the desk, instantly slamming the rest of his monster inside Stiles till he was burried deep inside the tight heat and he fell from the insane pleasure, growling out an order for Stiles to not suppress his cries but for him to let them loose.

As Isaac carried him over to the desk, Stiles knew he was about to get split open; He knew the feeling too well and Isaac's monster was too big to just take, it was going to rip him apart. And he wanted that; he wanted Isaac to own him in every way imaginable. He was Isaac's slutty fuck toy now and wanted nothing more. That he would be reminded of his sluttiness every time he came into the office made him even hungrier. He wanted to get fucked and used by Isaac's monster on every desk surface in Beacon Hills. When Isaac forced him face down on the desk, scattering papers, Stiles had only a second to process what was going to happen. Isaac's monster shoves into Stiles without mercy, the width of it filling his ass to the point where the only thing he could feel was the meat rammed up his hole. The length made Stiles cry out loudly, the sound echoing through the entire office. He didn't know a cock could  
go this far up someone's ass. It hadn't felt *this* deep the last time but that's understandable. Last time, his asshole was really used. All his senses went out and all he could think of was being the sluttiest bitch for Isaac. He gripped the edges of the desk hard. "Fuck! Rip me apart daddy!"

"With pleasure." Isaac mumbled, his voice husky now as he felt the full brunt of what was going on. Stiles Stilinski was laid over his father's desk, his father who was the sheriff's desk, his ass red and raw and full of meat. Full to the brim with supernatural meat and he was asking for more. He had officially met the sluttiest person in his whole life and he would wish for nothing more than to keep him, mark him, claim him till every part of his body yearned for Isaac. oh but they had time for that. -and the same thing was happening again. That desire for Stiles to be his but he had time for that too.- Right now, Stiles' asshole was clentching and contracting around his fat monster cock and Isaac was at his wits end as he pulled back to stand straight again, his hands moving to Stiles' ass to pull his cheeks apart and watched, as his cock pulled out from his asshole then slid back into it, his asshole stretching to accomodate him and Isaac's groans become darker as his thrusts get quicker into Stiles. "you're such a slut, Stiles... you should see how your asshole opens up and takes me into you you.. So greedy, so used."

Getting fucked in this manner, by Isaac, made him feel like a rebellious bitch. There was a picture of Stiles on the desk and he looked at it as Isaac's monster cock spread his asshole without mercy, splitting him open painfully just like Stiles had needed. The desk shook as Isaac's thrusts became more brutal. Isaac's words made him whimper. "I've always wanted you to use and abuse my boycunt sir and treat me like this."

"mm well, today must be your lucky day." Isaac managed to say, his voice sounding so throaty, so turned on, feeling his pulse deep inside his head. Everything felt hyper. Too much activity, too much sensations inside his body and he was going out of his mind with the surge of energy that owning Stiles completely gave to him. He rammed his cock deeper and deeper into the other boy, his grunts getting louder as he let go of Stiles' ass for a while to lift one of his legs up onto the desk, shifting till he was standing at a better angle and started to fuck into Stiles again, one hand pressing into the small of his back while the other landed regular smacks against his Stiles' already reddened ass. "fuck yeah take it... Take it like the bitch you are. Oh yeahh..."

As Isaac lifted his leg onto the desk so he could fuck his slut's used asshole, Stiles knocked a bunch of stuff to the floor. He leaned forward, his chin on the table as he was getting rammed into; each slam reminding Stiles who was his owner and master and whose cock was destroying his ass. The hard smacks hurt and stung but he took it like a good slut and he wanted his ass to be red and bruised so he remembered the anal destruction Isaac's monster gave him every time he got naked and looked at his slutty ass. At this point Isaac could have done anything to Stiles and the human boy would have let him; he was Isaac's sex slave after all. He moaned loudly. "I'm your slutty human bitch, daddy." He wanted to feel even dirtier and thought of Isaac's spit running down his naked back. "Spit on my slutty body sir."

Nothing surprised him anymore. At this point, anything could happen and he wouldn't be surprised so when Stiles requested for his spit again except this time on his body, Isaac oblidged willingly, not pausing in his thrusts or holding anything back. He started to wolf out, not fully but the teasing of his wolf genes produced just enough drool for Stiles' body and the boy's back was soon filled with spit, threatening to run down the side with every hard thrust of Isaac's hips but somehow managing to stay in place, his hand moving up to Stiles' head, running through his short brunet wavy locks gently for a brief moment before clenching hard in them and using it to pull the boy's upper body up towards him, pushing deep inside him once more only this time, he kept his cock inside Stiles' asshole, deep with his balls tight with cum, waiting to burst loose as they rested against Stiles' own. He pulled the boy back, palm grabbing the boy by the neck to tilt his face towards him and Isaac's lips captured Stiles' in a searing kiss, loving how the boy looked. "you're my bitch, Stiles... say it. Tell me how much I own every bit of you." Isaac growled between kisses, his hips grinding into Stiles which caused his cock to move deeper and around till it was brushing against his prostate. "fucking say it, bitch..." his voice was hard then suddenly turned tender. "tell me, Stiles... tell me."

Isaac's monster was owning the fuck out of Stiles' asshole; forcing it to open and stretch and take all that fucking thick meat. It hit his prostate, making Stiles whimper in pleasure. Pleasure he had missed oh so much. He knew when Isaac came, his cum would be a thick stream of cream and he salivated at the mere thought, in a dilemma as to whether he wanted it up his ass or all over his slutty face. Stiles moved his ass against Isaac's monster, loving how fucking fat it was, how the stabs into him made him feel like he was being ripped into two and he didn't care. "I'm your little fucking bitch, yours to fuck and use whenever you want! You fucking own my body! All of it is your property! My purpose is to be your slut!"

"yes..." It was a low hiss, sounding between his teeth as he used his face to rub against Stiles', small moans slipping past his lips as he felt Stiles quiver everytime his cock ground into him at a certain angle, knowing that must be where Stiles' bundle of nerves were hidden deep inside his body so he pushed the boy back down onto the desk, his palm rubbing on the saliva that had been running down his back as he pulled back slowly, then slammed into Stiles hard, pulled back slowly again and slammed hard into him again, continuing the action repeatedly, each time pushing and probing at Stiles' prostate as he felt his balls tighten and smelled his own orgasm nearing. "Fuck yes, Stiles..." he gasped, feeling breathless. "ffuuck."

The slamming of Isaac's hips into the hole he owned made the desk shake, Stiles' body vibrating against the table as Isaac fucked him; pounding, slamming, giving it to Stiles like the slut he was. He lifted his head, feeling precum seep along his own tip. He wanted his face creamed and his mouth filled with cum. The cum would be his reward for being such a good fucking slut for his owner's monster. His nails dug into the desk as his ass became officially destroyed, taking Isaac's fucking monster meat with little hesitation. He knew Isaac had owned his asshole for a long long time. "Fuck yes sir I like how destroyed I feel..."

"I'm getting close..." Isaac's voice rang out from behind Stiles, resonating through the four walls of the office as he reached for Stiles' cock, knowing the boy may be getting close too and not wanting to leave a mess on the good sheriff's desk. It would be catastrophic to go for DNA testing to find the "assailant" only to find it was your own slut son, so he pulled them back and away from from the desk and back into the position they had started in but this time, placing Stiles' feet each on his thighs so the boy can rise and sink on his cock on him anyhow he wants while his fist pumped Stiles' cock. "gonna cum for daddy?"

Stiles rse and sunk on Isaac's huge cock, riding it hard and fast. The sound of his ass cheeks smacking against the wolf's thighs caused his cock to twitch in Isaac's fist, moaning as his grip on his cock and the feel of Isaac's cock stretching his ass makes my balls tighten. Grunting, he shoved himself down onto the cock till all he could feel was the tip shoved against his prostate. His arms grip hard onto something, -by the gods he didn't know what- as his riding motions intensified and became frantic. "fuck! Im cumming daddy!" Cum shot out of Stiles' cock as he ground roughly against the monster impaling him, loud moans leaving his lips.

Isaac thought he never saw anything so enchanting in his life as he watched Stiles coming undone right in front of him. The way that deep blush climbed up his chest, the way the tip of his cock became purple and how the large vein at the base of that sizeable cock throbbed quickly and the way, oh dear lord, the way his asshole clenched around his cock, milking it tight and hard till Isaac couldn't keep his cum in anymore and clamped his teeth onto the boy's shoulder hard to avoid the howl that was threatening to tear past his lips as he shot thick rope after thick rope of cum deep into Stiles' destroyed asshole just as he watched the pale boy's cum shoot out, white creamy mess, out of that hungry head of his cock.

Stiles moaned as he felt rope after creamy rope fill his asshole, some seeping out and trickling down the monster still throbbing inside him. He closed his eyes and lean against Isaac, enjoying the feel of having the wolf's load flowing into me once more, not bothered with the teeth clumped on his shoulder. He breathed heavily, his asshole sticky with wolf cum. 

Soft whimpers left his somehow, his whole body trembling from the earth shattering orgasm he just received, the best so far as he was realizing just how much he loved domination. Especially dominating Stiles. Isaac pulled his mouth away from the other teen's shoulder, licking along the bruise he left there as he whispered into his ear. "you're mine, Stiles... Every part of your body, I own it, you understand?"

The small breaths that left Stiles took a while to subside. Holding still, he nods slowly, whispering. "Yes sir."

"now get up and clean up. We need to leave before someone walks in here and sees us. We've been at it for more than an hour so i'm guessing school is a no no for today?" Isaac continued to whisper, dropping light kisses on Stiles' shoulder. His new mark. All the others had faded.

"Definitely no school." Stiles all but purred in agreement to Isaac's words.

"Well, you smell sated.." the wolf teased him, his lips turning to press a gentle kiss, so in contrast to the ones he had given Stiles during the fuck session, moaning softly as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Stiles'. "did you mean what you said earlier? That I can fuck you like that any time I wanted.?"

Stiles returned the gentle kiss Isaac give himm, his forehead resting against the wolf's as he nods and whispered. "Dude, I skipped school just to have you shove your cock up my ass. Of course you can fuck me like that whenever you want to."

"now let's clean this place up and get away before someone comes and finds you impaled on my cock in your dad's office."

"Ah, yes. Wouldn't want anyone to see that.." Stiles slowly slid off Isaac's cock and proceeded to get dressed.

Isaac watched his cum run down Stiles' legs and got the urge to bury his face in that ass again and eat Stiles out even as he tucked his spent cock in his pants. "give me your keys." 

Stiles picked up a few papers that fell while he was getting pounded and placed them on the desk carefully before handing Isaac the key. "You want to drive?" 

"Yeah well, with you hardly able to stand from the trembling, I didn't want you to die from an accident just because you got fucked right by someone." Isaac winked at him cockily, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door of the station to the parking lot.


	2. Career options in sexology...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles puts on a show for Isaac and finds out he enjoys it just as much as -or even more than- the wolf did.

The drive to the loft was an extremely lazy one and Stiles found himself reclining in his seat as Isaac drove him away. Something about the way his cum felt on his stomach, rubbing and smearing between his chest and the thin flannel shirt he wore, as well as of Isaac's cum, sticky and still hot as fuck on his body, had his cock twitching all the way there. And to think he had cum only a few minutes prior.

It took them thirty minutes to get to the loft mostly because Isaac decided to take his sweet time driving. He wasn't sure what made him do that, what motivated him but he just did it. He could still smell arousal on Stiles and before, he probably would have been shocked that the extremely human and fragile looking boy could take a pounding like that up his ass and still have some fire left in him but no. He was way past that point. Nothing Stiles did, where sex was concerned, surprised him anymore.

Stiles' excessively active brain was coming up with things he would love to do to Isaac. Things he would love Isaac to do to him and in a large loft that Derek wasn't likely to walk into anytime on the next ten hours, he was realizing the endless possibilities. He grabbed Isaac's hand, dragging him up the stairs a little impatiently and he didn't need wolf supersenses to know that Isaac found his neediness quite humorous.

The wolf had to hold in a chuckle which was balanced somewhere in between a groan and humor at the way Stiles tugged on his arm. Of course if he didn't want to, he could have easily gotten out of it but this was Stiles. Wanting to be fucked all over again in that nastily rowdy way that only wolves can, and oh yes he could smell the crazing as well as the mischief around the boy, getting turned on instantly. Well, usually, it didn't take much for his cock to become rock hard but Stiles just... He couldn't hold in his groan anymore as he was dragged -very willingly- into the bedroom Derek had inadvently given to him just in case he "broke up with Scott and things got awkward living in the McCall house because what the fuck were you thinking, Isaac? You could ruin a perfect friendship with Scott just because you let your dick do the thinking." Derek's words, not his. Let's just say Derek had no understanding of what he felt for Scott. What Scott felt for him. Oh they were stuck with each other, flaws and glories, till the very end but that aside... The room. Stiles pushed him onto the bed, he himself taking out his phone to start playing a very *very* sulty song. 

Stiles had never done this before. Obviously. He's never cared about any of his sex partners enough to take time with foreplay. He was usually the pound-and-go one. Riding a cock -oh he loved that- sucking and gagging on a cock, being fucked my one, taking loads, fists, cucumber, any fucking thing up his ass and he just does it wild and raw the flees. It's a little mental motto going on in his brain. =fuck and flee: the 2 Fs= yeah it's got a ring to it. But then this was Isaac. Isaac was a friend, he was family, he was pack, but above all, he was Scott's boyfriend. And he was going to take care of him. For Scott. Because that was just absolutely *sick*. And that's what he thought to himself as he eyed the thin, shiny wooden column in the middle of the room. It wasn't a strip pole but it would pass. Well, technically, he wasn't a stripper or poledancer but he figured compromises could be made.

Stiles just stood swirling his hips from side to side slowly. The only thing he had taken off were his shoes but he remained fully clothed, eyes locked on Isaac's, the wolf sitting relaxed on the bed as he anticipated what the boy was going to do although he had a fair idea what. The pace of the music picked up and Stiles realized he could just pounce on Isaac then and there and they'll laugh off the failed attempt at seduction and get right on to fucking -not that he needed to seduce Isaac to get him ready- but no he wanted to do it. He began to move with the music, trying to look professional. Gradually he got with it, more fiery moves, blending dance moves he learned while watching all those bloody dance movies that Netflix had been infiltrated with, sometime between 2005 and 2008. Honey, stomp the yard, dirty dancing, dance with me, you got served... god knows what else, and made them into hornier actions, lurching his hips and crotch at Isaac from time to time. With a mighty yank, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the belt loops and off. Dancing around, swinging the thing took up a couple of minutes and Isaac's eyes followed his every move. But as usual, Isaac has settled comfortably into his role and just looked, waiting... Stiles yanked open his shirt, nearly popping off the buttons, but got it open in one sexy jerk. He danced sinuously while he pushed it off his shoulders.

Staring at him, Stiles wound it up tight, then on an impulse, he stuck the wound-up shirt between his legs, wiping it back and forth over his crotch before throwing it at him.

Damn. Isaac caught the shirt effortlessly in his hand and burried his face into it, sniffling, teasing his senses with the sharp combination of his own scent as well as Stiles' eternally beatiful scent. He groaned after a while, looking up at the boy who had kept dancing with eyes that said that he wanted more. 

Stiles pulled open his fly and once that was done, the pants dropped down easily to reveal his body in all it's nude glory. He had a hardon. A real throbber- no surprise there and the more he gringed his back agaist the "pole", the harder he got. His back arched off it, eyes fluttering closed as he slid slowly down it then back up with his upper body held away from the pole so that his ass cheeks parted open to take the width of the pole against his asshole, still slick with Isaac's cum.

He swirled around on his heel, hand gripping the pole then grinding his front against the smooth surface, dipping low and flaunting his ass at Isaac. 

Isaac like this too much. He had never been one for strippers and poledancing but the way Stiles did it. And that slight shake of his ass when he turned around, before he dropped low, his ass cheeks parting to expose that asshole just as he remembered. Red sore, open and used. Just like it was supposed to be. His cock jumped excitedly, recognizing home. Fuck nothing felt better than being balls deep inside that heat, slamming in hard and fast and oooh he was gotting ahead of himself.

Without even trying, Stiles was really turning up the heat, and it worked. Especially on himself. Then with a sudden movement he had not thought himself capable of, he climbed the pole, slung his leg around it, and slid back down. He tried a few tricks he had seen strippers do at the bars, then climbed it again, hooked a knee around it, and hung upside-down, undulating like a snake.

There was so much a person can take before snapping and wanting at least a little bit of it and yes he may have some level of control over his lycanthropy but sexually, it was nada. Especially because everytime Stiles twirled around that pole whether intentionally or not, his asshole always became visible to him and his yearning grew but the ice breaker was when the boy hung upside down on that pole. His hard cock bouncing up and down, the purple head obvious and swollen, stained with precum and he couldn't... He just couldn't sit so he walked on over, rubbing his palm slowly on Stiles' thighs, his cock loving it, judging by the little tweaks and jerks it did.

Hanging upside-down high up on the pole, Stiles' crotch was at the level of his face and just the sight of Isaac standing before him. The real him, eyes clouded over in lust as he watched that cock, made him feel exposed. Just like he prefered. A blush crawled up his body, spreading across the skin and quivering, fearing that the trembling might make him lose his grip and crash land on his neck but then oh god, Isaac's mouth engulfed his hungry cock, taking him in and dear lord he went nuts! All thoughts of breaking his neck were second base to the feelings that shot up, yet down, his body. His system seemed confused because of the position but he never felt anything so horny! His cock was instantly at full-on throb, and an orgasm was growing! Naturally his face wasn't exactly at the height of Isaac's crotch but with a little tilt, aided by the frenzy he was in, he couldn't help himself. He reached out with one trembling hand and undid Isaac's pants, reached in, and took out the beta's threatening rod which was at full mast once more. He wanted nothing more than to be forced onto Isaac's warfaring dong. 

Stiles took that big thing in his mouth - or tried to because he couldn't get it all in though- but as always but he kept hoping that one day he could get all that down his throat and fuck, Isaac was sucking him in ernest now, his hands gripping each side of Stiles' hips while his hips thrusted into Stiles' mouth, both boys moaning around the cocks in their mouth and fuck Fuck FuCk FUCK! Ohmigod, Stiles was almost there! If his mouth wasn't so fucking full of Isaac's cock, he would have raved like a lunatic. 

Still hanging upside-down from the pole, he looked up at Isaac sucking at his dick and came. That felt even more intense than any of his Isaac-induced orgasms because he felt like his whole fucking guts came out of his cock, his leg weakening around the pole but he was a fucking professional and that meant throat squeezing Isaac's tennisball-shaped cock head till only seconds later he took a blast of the wolf's semen, raising his sex-madness to a whole new level. 

Stiles gulped down Isaac's stuff, slathering his tongue around his cock, feeling drools of it running down over his face, into his eyes, into his hair. His legs trembled, and after a while, he really couldn't hold on anymore so he slid off the pole, catching himself with his hands on the floor, and rolled into a gasping, sweating pile at Isaac's feet. 

With a satisfied grin, and on wobbly legs, the beta walked back to sit at the edge of the bed. Oh yes he felt shaken from that orgasm but he didn't know how long it'll take before he would get Stiles like this again so fuck yes he wanted more of the boy. He fell back onto his back after a while when it seemed Stiles was content with his spot on the floor. 

Stiles stayed on the floor, curled up on his side for a while before turning around to see Isaac sprawled out on the bed, his flacid and extremely wet cock falling onto his thigh. He honestly thought it was the first time he had seen that beefy rod flacid and it was still gorgeous. Unable to help himself, he crawled over to the other boy and took the beautiful member into his hand because flacid, he could use one hand, and started to stroke that cock, giving it occassional licks.

Isaac's head lifted off the bed when he felt hands on him and looked down only to be met by Stiles, who had a coy expression on his face, his other hand hidden in a way that suggested quite obviously that he was jerking himself off as he sucked him back to hardness. 

Stiles pulled off the now hard cock with a pop sound, looking up at him with a sexy pout and Isaac reached out his hand, holding up his index finger and watching as Stiles pressed his palms on either side of his thighs in the sheets to help him stand. His cock, which was now hard and dripping with precum, now exposed to him. 

Reaching out, he placed his finger on Stiles' cockhead then in a firm tone, whispered; "dance. Slowly." he added and Stiles obeyed, dancing slowly and sinuously, never taking his cockhead off Isaac's pointing finger. It was the hottest moment of Isaac's life. 

Fuck, that was the hottest moment of Stiles' life and with his track record, that was saying a lot because Isaac's eyes were locked on his just as his fingertip was locked on his little hole. God, he loved that!  
And yes yes, fuck yes, he would be a fucking stripper everytime for Isaac Lahey because he loved how Isaac looked at him! And it went on, that delicious torture as he swayed from one side to the other, pivoting with his cock on his finger. The boy felt hot all over, his cock throbbing and tight- hard. 

Isaac waited to get Stiles just were he wanted him and when the boy's eyes fluttered shut, his head lulling backwards and palms rubbing his sweaty and heated up chest, he knew it was then and reached behind him to run the side of his palm along Stiles' ass-crack till he found the boy's asshole and pressed in, enjoying too much, that whispered; "Oh, God!" that he heard from above.

The wolf placed both hands on Stiles' hips, stopping his dancing gyrations, and he pulled the human boy to himself then in a sudden movement, the boy realized himself lying on the bed next to him. Isaac's cock bobbed in the air as he mounted him and Stiles found himself a most willing participant as he spread his legs, raising them up for him, showing him his target. When he felt that big thing swipe between his ass-cheeks, he shivered. 

Goose- bumps rose all over his body as Isaac pushed in, pushing in deeper and deeper, possessing him, claiming him, with every inch of his hard length that pushed into him. Slowly, gradually the initial discomfort faded, never going completely away but strangely fusing into a powerful, hot pleasure. 

And Stiles found himself wishing he would start moving, do more! When Isaac started shoveling his hips, plunging that big hard on in and out of Stiles, a healthy male taking his rights with his bitch, Stiles' clouded eyes found a new addiction as he realized how much he loved watching the big, hot bastard's sweating torso thrusting back and forth. God, he's handsome! 

Isaac thrusted harder and faster into Stiles' asshole, ramming into that oh so familiar hole, his arms hooked around around the other's knees to keep him down on the bed, pushing down slowly then alternating to hard deep thrusts then shifting back to slow grinding movements. 

The longer that wonderful rod reamed him out, the more his thighs spread apart all the better to let Isaac's gigantic cock in deeper, screwing him into a new life, spreading the excitement all through him as though it was their first time although his extremely used asshole said different.

Incredibly, he built up the pace and rammed even rougher, and Stiles was grateful! Fuck yes he was! His voice, shaky, husky and sounding like someone else's was heard though the room as he moaned out; "Ah, God, yeah! Fuck me harder! Slam into me with that monster!" as the hard pounding into his tight, sore, quivering asshole sent flashes of lightning through him.

With his last pullback, and like he'd been doused in gasoline and set afire, Stiles burned white- hot, in a state of pure ecstasy, beyond the senses. He couldn't hear, see, smell, or feel anything but the wonderful, terrible, overwhelming pleasure! 

"Ohhhh, god, yeah!" Again, Isaac felt the triple jolts of pain-pleasure that Stiles felt, intensifying his own pleasure as he sank deep into the other boy, and revelled in the boy's moans, unable to keep his animalistic grunts to himself as Stiles' willing, adoring cum-hole, stretched out to the max over his wide hose, and the boy was practically begging for more. "Yeah, oh, yeah! Fuck me with that big rod! I'm your bitch! Do me!"

The goddamned ecstasy of being fucked by that big cock! Stiles had no control whatsoever over his body. At the peak of his bliss, his cock geysered a jet of spunk all the way up to splash him in the face, big spurts, slathers of creamy slime all over him! As Isaac kept humping him, the triple-blasts of pleasure with each stroke stretched out the bliss until he thought he  
would go insane. But at the point, his asshole was so sensitive he could feel each and every vein in the wolf's cock, and then everything went pink. He passed out. 

Couldn't take it any more. 

Isaac must have soldiered on, fucking away. 

All he knew is that when he came to, he felt a big, slimy stream running out of his ass and Isaac was still on him, a handsome -no, beautiful- creature satisfying his urges with Stiles. God, he was something! 

Stiles was proud that he had serviced Isaac. He liked his sperm inside him especially as the beta wolf still lay on him, panting for a while, then got up and rolled over onto his back beside Stiles. 

"We should probably take a shower sometime." Isaac muttered lazily.


	3. Meditations and choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is always there when things get sticky for Isaac. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, to the reason why I have goe through this paon and stress in the past hour and a lot of head banging too... I hope you think it's worth it.

Isaac slid off the bed lazily, leaning down to hook an arm under Stiles' knees and another under his head to lift the possitively limp boy into his arms and headed straight to the adjacent bathroom.

It wasn't like the last time they showered together. Given, the last time had been sensual and satisfying too but this time, it was slow, lazy, void of any sexual intentions. It was just a gentle massage, Stiles' back pressing gently into Isaac's chest, his palms roaming the areas on Isaac's glorious body he could reach like his hips, thighs, arms and his neck... Oh yes and that hair. Isaac's palms had easier access to every part of Stiles' body and he made sure to touch, to feel his way around, his chest, occassionaly flicking his nipples although both of them just chuckled at that then trailed his fingers lower and lower still but deliberately missed the hanging flesh between Stiles' legs only for it to twitch. "Isaac... If you don't wanna make me hard, i think *actually* stroking me might take some time but if you just keep making me anticipate it..." Stiles didn't finish talking before Isaac cut in; "I think my cum has washed off."

"But the scent is still there, right? I don't want it to-"

"Shh.. That's gonna be there for a while." Isaac answered with a chuckle, turning the tap off and pulling a towel for Stiles. He stepped out, moving to his drawer and pulling out the first pair of boxers he saw, not bothering to wipe the water off his skin.

"I'm hungry." Stiles called from behind Isaac, the towel held in front of him as he stepped out from the bathroom and into the room. He was never looking at that place in the same light again. Not after what has happened but... But right now, he was hungry as hell and his stomach was just as demanding as his rectum is.

Isaac turned to face him, brows quirked in a way that conveyed his humor and at Stiles' expected "fuck off" look, he broke out into an actual grin, shrugging and cocking his head in the direction of the drawer he had just picked his boxer shorts from. "Wear something and come on down... I'll cook you something to eat." He didn't remember the last time he cooked. His dad made it a necessity, Melissa forbade it. Especially when she realized in the beginning that Isaac did it more out of fear than because he wanted to. He and Scott liked messing around in the kitchen but that was that too. Messing. Because after two hours with them in there alone, the place becomes a giant mess with their naked, panting bodies as the centerpiece of attraction. Melissa had walked in on one of their sessions -no, they hadn't gotten to the fucking part, thank god! But their shirts had been off- and she had immediately berated them for ruining the sanctity of her kitchen. Needless to say, they had felt guilty. But that lasted like... Until the next time they found themselves in the kitchen again and "convincing" and corrupting a seemingly incorruptible alpha had made it all the sweeter. He blinked, then blinked again, his eyes focusing till he saw a hand wave in his face. He scowled playfully at Stiles then did the storming off act as elegantly as he could pull off, dressed only in boxers and Stiles' laughter following him all the way downstairs. Stupid wolf senses.

Stiles couldn't help it. The way he saw it, it was either find humor in that or appreciate what a tight ass Isaac had and how good it looked in those shorts. Later... Much later, he would definitely want to grab that ass, squeeze it and knead the flesh as the wolf pounded into him, driving him over the edge with that monster cock of his that he loved so much but now... Now he just turned to the drawer and unlike Isaac, he didn't pick the first thing he saw, to wear because then that'll be a pair of pink socks that he was a million percent sure belonged to Scott. Yeah yeah, Scott had a secret fetish for things pink. In fact... Looking at the sock, Stiles was getting an idea as to what gift to buy for the alpha on easter holiday. A pink buttplug with a furry tail. He rummaged through the drawer till he came across a white long-sleeved button up shirt and picked it up, holding it to himself. He never thought Isaac the prim type. Cardighans and t-shirts, coats, jackets and that ridiculous scarf but still never the tux, suit, formal wear-ish kind of guy and a part of him liked it. He put on the shirt which stopped mid thigh, just long enough to cover his flaccid cock. He sat on the bed and pulled on Scott's pink socks before making his way downstairs. 

He had been toiling. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but still. He had wasted sweat in there, finding ingredients in the sacred place known as Derek Hale's kitchen. After a while, he just had enough to make the simple meal that was pasta. When it was all cooked and ready, he dished it out into two shallow bowls, tucking forks in them and carrying them out the kitchen only to be met by the gorgeous sight that was Stiles Stilinski. He nearly dropped the bowls he held balanced on each palm. Sweet lord jesus! His eyes roamed Stiles' body from the wet brunet locks on his head to the moles he saw on his way to the boy's neck where he felt a pulse beating at a regular pace and he knew what lay there. In that fairly hidden place. His wolf knew. Knew that it was Stiles' scent and fought to restrain himself. The only indication of his silent desire being the slow running of the tip of his tongue on his lips and how they carefully and openly grazed the edges of his blunt himan teeth. He moved briskly to the couch in the room, setting the pasta-filled bowls on Peter's Itallian table. He was not about to let his *minutes* of work go to waist. That didn't convey his stress like he would have wanted it to but still!

"Pasta?" Stiles mutters when he was finally off the stairs and headed to where Isaac stood, his eyes darting to the bowls on the table as if for emphasis.

Isaac pouted. He never pouted but he admits to himself that there may be some pouting activity going on on his face. No he wasn't angry. Besides, it's not like Stiles was allergic to pasta so if he deliberately refused to eat it, there is no way he was going to be stupid enough to try coersion. "Well this is Derek Hale's loft. You don't expect ingredients for sushi and complex continental-"

"Okay. I get it. The big bad wolf likes pasta." Stiles added, moving to the couch and slumping dramatically into it. He lifted one of the bowls -the one closest to him- onto his lap and started going at it. "Mm that's nice. Looks like we can find more use for you yet." He teased, taking another fork full into his mouth.

"You're an asshole." Isaac muttered easily as he took his seat beside Stiles on the couch and reached for the tv remote to turn it on. Derek had bought the little....big, *very* big thing a few months back although it was always off. He pulled his bowl onto his lap, only to hear Stiles mutter; "mmhm. And you like to fuck me." Wow. Talk about choking on pepper. He turned to Stiles with a mock glare and a faux stern look. "I'm about to eat something with chili in it. Do refrain from saying such things," but Stiles just kept eating, smiling cunningly around his fork and Isaac couldn't allow that so he waited till the boy swallowed the one in his mouth and added; "... Or i'm going to tie you up and fuck and fist you sore."

Stiles gagged. At that point, he figured it was the only thing to do and he was glad, oh so glad that he had nothing in his mouth when it happened but his eyes watered up, squeezing them tight as he broke into a fit of coughs, stopping for a while when something cold was pushed into his palm. Without even staring at it, he gulped it down, slamming the plastic cup down on the table. Oh Peter Hale would be turning in his grave. If only he had one. He rounded up on Isaac when he was calm once more. "Fucking hell, man! What in hell's name were you-"

Isaac was having too much fun but he also knew that Stiles may start feeling actual discomfort soon so he had rushed to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. He was quite certain Stiles hadn't even noticed him leave and when he sat back down, he had prepared himself for Stiles' wrath but when it came, he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and captured the other's lips in a deep yet gentle kiss, successfully shutting him up and managing to savor that taste off Stiles.  
"Shh I'm sorry." he mutters when he pulled back and Stiles just smiled at him, shaking his head before slumping back into the couch.

"We're so getting in trouble for this?" Stiles muttered after a while of companionable silence, filled with only the sounds coming from the TV and the sounds of their forks scraping gently in their bowls as they shovelled pasta into their mouths.

"where "this" in your statement means what exactly? Skipping school, fucking in your father's office, fucking me, your best friend's boyfriend or ohh wait. Yes, fucking in Derek Hale's loft." Isaac couldn't help himself. He couldn't help asking and oh definitely no. He wasn't going to start off on the road to remorse, forgiveness and redemption. He was fucking happy about his crimes so far so why bother? He was starting to think he was a sociopath of some sort. Maybe they have levels for that stuff. Maybe he was on ground 2 with that.

"We're dead." Stiles muttered and just like Isaac, he felt no remorse whatsoever. He didn't understand that. He didn't understand anything that was going on. He loved Scott in more ways that one, obviously. And Isaac just... Isaac just fits. And not just in his asshole but just.. Everywhere. This morning he had been quite certain that his "emotions" the last time they had met were gone but now, sitting with him and just... talking, everything was coming back to him.

"Not as long as no one knows. I don't wanna lose Scott. Not for anything." Isaac's words cut through his thoughts and as though in a haze, (daze) which he was most certain that he was, he added;

"Or anyone. I know the feeling. I just..." He swallowed audibly, looking down into his bowl, fork stabbing lightly at the innocent spaghetti in the bowl. "I can't help myself with you."

"Yeah... preach to the choir." Isaac muttered, a small smile playing across his lips. He was just as lost as Stiles was, when it came to the way they felt about each other. He remembers back when Stiles had told him he loved him, rememberd how much he had wanted to tell him he felt something for him, remembered how hard it had been in the days that followed, to come to a decision about what exactly it was that he felt for Stiles.

He remembered comparing it with what he felt for Scott. Remembered how terrified he had felt when he realized that it came close enough. Not the same but close enough and he also remembered the conscious decision to make this a one time deal only, but then here he was, sitting with Stiles, eating pasta when they're supposed to be in school and they had both orgasmed at least 3 times in the past 7 hours. He was the moth, and Stiles was the flame and Scott... Scott was just... everything to him so he wondered yet again why he was doing this to the alpha. Why he felt no regrets?

"Scott's hot though." Stiles muttered after a while of silence. He didn't need wolf senses and a telepathic ability to know that Isaac was thinking about Scott. Whenever he zoned off, like earlier, he was definitely thinking of Scott. His facial expressions say a lot. Like those smiles. He recognises them because he wears a similar one when he thought of Scott. And that look of confusion too because he had the same one, when he thought of why he felt no regrets doing something that could hurt Scott. His Scott. Isaac's Scott.

"And since when have you been checking him out?" Isaac drawled out lazily, not really out of curiousity. It was conversational and well, it's not like Stiles has never seen Scott naked before. That'll just be absurd but his shock came, quite deservingly, when Stiles muttered;

"Since he was the reason I realized I was gay? A few years back."

"Wait, what?!" Now his interest was picquéd.

"Don't be so horrified. I'm allowed some cliché in my life, you know? Best friend likes the male best friend, freaks out, goes on a "straight guy" rampage, has lots of vaginal sex, finds he likes being dominated even by the girls. A few he trusted enough to let them fuck him in the ass and after a year long spree of anti-homo, gave into his desire for dudes and gets fucked hard. Bam! Story of my slutty life. Yay!" There wasn't actually any humor in the words and Stiles curled the last of his pasta around his fork, lifting it to his lips just as Isaac dipped his head low and stole it from him. "Hey!" He exclaimed with apparent humor.

{That's more like it.} Isaac thought to himself, a distant memory of Stiles dirty talking the last time they had fucked, about wanting both he and Scott to fuck him at the same time and he understood that now, even had time to wonder how badly it had hurt him when Isaac started dating Scott, as he lurched off the couch, Stiles' hand missing him by mere inches. He hadn't known that. He doubts that Scott had known too and a small part of him was afraid... That little orphan boy who was terrified of everything, especially of being left alone, that if Scott knew how Stiles felt about him, the decision as to whom to choose would be a very easy one. But of course he didn't want to dwell on that. No way. For now he just wanted to make sure Stiles doesn't start sulking and that was way more easy to do because Stiles dropped his bowl recklessly on the table, jumping over the back of the couch and starting to relentlessly -yet playfully- pursue Isaac. They spent the next few minutes racing each other because suddenly and without warning, Isaac turned the tides on Stiles and no, he had no idea why he indulged the wolf but he did.

Isaac caught up with him, arm wrapping around his midsection and pulling his back smack to his chest.

Stiles' knees felt week on impact. There's something about the way Isaac handles him that with just a single touch, he was left to a quivering mess. His eyes fluttered shut, biting into his bottom lip as his head lulled back onto the boy's shoulder but before he could get comfy, Isaac swirled him around again, making him dizzy as their chests were pressed together, Stiles' arms moving to grip onto the wolf's naked abs.

The wolf looked down at the smaller boy's face, flushed with light colour staining his cheeks. His other hand moved up to cup the side of Stiles' face gently, thumb carressing the side of his face for a long while as Stiles just looked up at him, his hold still firmly felt on his abs. Then slowly, as if in a trance, he felt the boy's palms move up on his arms and wrap around his shoulders to draw him closer and downwards while rising on tip toes to crash their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, sensual, unlike one they've ever had and they each took their time, no urgency in their movements, no demanding, nothing. Just a sinuous passion humming in their bodies in a way that Isaac only knew with one other person. He didn't want to dwell on that. On Scott. Not right now. Because right now, Stiles was offering him everything and Isaac was willing to offer as much as he could offer. Their bodies melded into each other, palms rubbing in the places they could reach and Isaac's rubbing motions at the small of Stiles' back causing his shirt to ride up slower and slower still till the fabric was bunched up under his palm and he was leaning over Stiles in a way that made the human lean back in his arms.

Stiles was blown away. He felt everything and nothing. Much like he felt when Isaac was plowing hard into him yet at the same time, it was an entirely new feeling to him. Not just with Isaac but with everyone else. He loved this. He knew he was going to yearn for this for a very long time yet. He wanted this moment to last, the easy kiss, yet at the same time, he wanted more. More just like he knew Isaac was capable of giving him. He needed it. Badly. The cold air hit his back and realization dawned that without meaning to, Isaac had bared his ass. His still raw ass and his cock twitched, palms moving up further to cup both of Isaac's cheeks to disentangle their lips from each other's. A few moments to catch their breaths. It was all they needed and the next instant, they were locked together again, his body leaning back and pulling Isaac with him as the kiss intensified, their tongues finding each other's yet remained gentle in their movements.

Isaac started to sway slightly and Stiles followed suit, their cocks getting just the right amount of friction they need to become rock hard, Stiles' hanging free while Isaac' wrecked havoc from inside his boxers. His palms travelled lower on Stiles' body to cup his ass and give them a gentle squeeze which only served the purpose of making the other arch his back further, pushing himself against Isaac and started to grind against Isaac. Isaac slipped a leg between Stiles' and without any probing the boy started to grind onto it, a soft moan escaping from him as his fingers travelled into Isaac's curls, tugging lightly on them. In one swift move, he lifted Stiles up off the floor, smiling against his lips when he easily wrapped his legs around Isaac's waist.

Stiles was in a trance. He didn't care for anything. Anything, except that every pore in his body was exploding and overflowing with passion. Intense, red-hot and smoldering passion that burned and scarred. Marked him. Not in the way Isaac had, a few months ago but in a whole new way. Claiming him, body and soul and without a single word. When he was lifted up, his cock hard and jutting in front of him, he wrapped his legs around Isaac, gently grinding into the wolf. He felt them moving. He didn't care. Trusted himself with Isaac. Completely. In a way he only thought was possible with Scott.

Isaac led them back to the couch, sitting down as gently as he could while still locked in Stiles' embrace, and his lips, and legs and wrapped all around him in a way he liked a lot. He had pulled his shorts down so they were hanging around his knees even as he sat but their cocks met, naked and hard, and pressed against each other's. His hips moved of their own will and so did Stiles' because the boy was grinding back, their hard, turgid cocks rubbing against each other as their lips remained locked, tongues entwined, palms roaming their bodies, taking all the time they need but as much as they would have loved to continue the pace they were at, an urgency started to build up in them, one that they knew all too well and one they intended to satisfy.

Stiles unwrapped his legs from Isaac's waist and shifted till he was kneeling on the couch, each knee placed on either sides of the wolf's hips and his body arched back as he reached for Isaac's cock, the tip of his own cock brushing the wolf's chin and just as his fingers finally wrapped around Isaac's cock, the wolf's mouth clamped around the head of his cock. He trembled from the sudden hightened sensations, back still arched as his fingers rubbed and stroked the length of Isaac's large cock.

Isaac swirled his tongue around Stiles' cock head. He hadn't intended to blow the bow or anything but the temptation of having his precum leaking cock nudging at his chin had been too much so he had caved in. His tongue pressed firmly on the little hole, rubbing back and forth till Stiles was whimpering above him, his hand's rhythm on his cock faltering and slowly, as though just curious, his palm which had been resting on Stiles' hips gently, moved slowly around him to part his lips, running two fingers along his crack only to be swallowed up easily by his asshole. Oh yes, Stiles Stilinski was ready for him. Any part of him but after adding the third and fourth finger in, spreading it around, Stiles broke their silent agreement to remain silent. 

"Please... Please put it all in there. Even just for a minute. I want it. Please give it to me." he begged, deliberately -or not- clenching his ass muscles around the fingers inside him. He parted his knees slightly, his now free hand, which had been rubbing thumbs on Isaac's cock, smearing precum, now moved to pull one ass cheek to the side while Isaac took the other, adding his thumb and twisting once, twice, then he was burried, fist deep inside Stiles.

It gave him immense pleasure, his moan bearing evidence as his face plants into the middle of Stiles' arched chest. He twisted his fist around, turned left and right, felt Stiles' sphincter muscle clamp around his wrist and what he would do to see that asshole swallow his fist. He felt the boy press down, taking as much as he could from the angle they were in, then pulled back, complete with a grind and a clenching of his internal muscles then pushed again, taking Isaac's fist inside him again, his whole body trembling. Isaac feeling each and every tremor of his body, his body responding in kind till he managed a coarse whisper as he pulled his fist gently out; "Ride me, Stiles... Take me in. All of me."

Stiles, silently dropped himself down onto Isaac's cock impaling himself all the way to the hilt. He nestled down on the wolf's cock working it down as far as he could get and feeling his pubes scratching his ass as he did. God he loved it and in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to have that cock stuffed up his ass forever. 

Just as slowly, he began to bounce up and down on his wolf's cock, pulling up till nothing but his gigantic mushroom head was left in his hole and then falling back down the entire length of his shaft again. Again, and again, and again he rode Isaac's cock, its massive head pounding against his prostate without Isaac even trying and every drop sent electric shock waves through his body which ended each time in his cock. His lips feverishly found Isaac's again after their eyes have been locked onto each other's all this time and Isaac indulged him, his palm rubbing up and down his sides, cupping his ass and keeping him still with his cock burried so deep on his intestines. The longer they stayed that way, surprisingly, the more intense his pleasure grew and he felt himself nearing orgasm. Yet again.

The pressure was building in his balls which had needed to cum for more than an hour and a half and were ready to burst. He let go of Stiles' trembling body and the boy let loose on top of him as he bounced harder and harder, growing louder and louder even though Isaac's lips muffled his cries till all of a sudden, he heard Stiles let out a loud scream, head thrown back and palms somehow pressed to his chest as his cum shot on to Isaac' naked chest, riding out his orgasm just as hard and fast, his asshole clenching tight around his cock till Isaac couldn't help it but exploded, sending ribbons of cum and filling the boy's ass with his thick hot cum. 

Exhausted, Stiles fell forward onto Isaac's cum covered chest, my chest which was still hidden under the shirt he had worn earlier, heaving while Isaac's cock still lodged in his ass. They remained seated in that position, with Isaac's cock still inside him, for what seemed like hours then when he thought Isaac was asleep, when he himself was tethering over the edge of sleep, he heard the wolf whisper; "I love you."

No need to get dramatic over it, even though his heart rate picked up so he just whispered; "I love you too." and slipped right into sleep.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Stiles had driven home about thirty minutes prior and Isaac had chosen to stay and clean up the loft before Derek came back. Which honestly, he had imagined would be somewhere around 10pm but there he was, grumpy dad, standing on the threshold of the loft, nostrils flaring and fuming visibly in a way that actually terrified Isaac.

"Nothing." He could have lied. He should have lied but for some reason, he couldn't pull off the strength to do it. Not to Derek anyway. The wolf was like a young dad to him and no matter how angry and sometimes morally biased he can be, he does give sound advice and sets him straight. He needed that now. Someone to tell him what to do.

"Nothing?! You're fucking Stiles! Scott's best friend. I warned you, didn't I? I warned you that if you hurt Scott, I'm going to have your head. I told you that, didn't I, you twat?!" Okay... About that morally biased thing. That just happened with Scott. Derek would obviously snap at everyone, his mother included, for Scott. There was that.... Thing that they had that even when they're at each other's throats, sometimes literally, they still have love for each other.

"I'm not going to hurt him, okay?" Isaac muttered, and to his own ears, it sounded lame.

"Oh right... I bet he would give you flowers and chocolates for fucking his best friend! Do you even know what you're doing? Have you thought about it with your *actual* head? You're going to ruin a friendship. You're going to ruin two families who have been friends with each other for a long time because the sheriff and Melissa would start being awkward too. You're going to ruin Scott completely because just in case you haven't noticed, Scott can not function without Stiles. A malfunctioning Scott means a malfuctioning pack and that means not only are we all in danger but no one else is safe. You saw what Deucalion was like. And he wasn't a true alpha! Can you stop thinking with your cock and use your brains for once? If you want Stiles, be honest with Scott. Sooner rather than later, before he finds out and loses his cap!" Derek yelled, slamming the door behind him as he made his way past Isaac and headed somewhere... anywhere...muttering; "stupid teenagers. Why do I get stuck on babysitting duty for all time with this stupid monsters?"

Isaac nearly cringed. He knew Derek was telling the truth and the truth hurt. But he was also aware of one truth. And that was that he loved Stiles. "It's not just my cock! I love Stiles!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of the former alpha.

Derek froze in his tracks, turning to face Isaac with eyebrows raised and a cynical look plastered on his face. "Oh.. So you love Stiles. Great. And what do you feel for Scott?"

"I... Scott is my everything." Isaac muttered, finally subdued.

"It seems to me like your decision has been made." And it has. Isaac knew it. And so did Derek.

A few hours later, after cleaning Derek's loft -in the other's absence- and taking his sweet time in walking, he finally got home. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open only to be met by the sight of a brunet mop of hair he knew too well. His eyes darted to his wrist watch, -it was a few minutes to 10pm- then back to the boy but before he could say anything, Scott asked; "Were you with Stiles all day?"

"Yeah I was." It never even crossed his mind, not for one minute, to lie to Scott.

"That's good." Scott uttered, finally standing and turning to face Isaac with a smile. "I saw he was depressed this morning. I was going to talk to him after i pick up my books but when I came back, you were both gone. Along with the jeep." He shrugged, putting on an air of nonchalance. "I'm glad you helped." his voice dropped when he reached Isaac then pulled his head down for a kiss, pulling back to add, "just... Next time, a text would do, okay?"

Isaac nodded slowly, pulling Scott into himself and muttering; "I love you, Scott. You mean the world to me. Your happiness means *everything* to me. Never forget that, okay?"

Scott nodded, cheek pressed to Isaac's chest. "I won't. And I'm pretty sure I have good memory." he teased in a lighter tone.

Isaac chuckled. "Come on, let's go to bed." Not giving the alpha any warning, he pulled back and scooped him up easily into his arms.

Scott let out a yelp, his arms moving around Isaac's shoulders. "You'd think I would be used to this, considering how often you do it. You should show some respect to your alpha, Mr. Lahey.." he teased, both boys chuckling as they struggled up the stairs due to humor.

In the distance, a wolf chuckled to himself.


End file.
